


if thats what you want

by chenergetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, dae being a soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenergetic/pseuds/chenergetic
Summary: Jongdae didn’t expect this from his boyfriend.





	if thats what you want

Jongdae was not at all expecting the sight before him when he left the bathroom after a shower. He watched as his boyfriend, Junmyeon, used one hand to jerk himself off as the other was thrown over his eyes. Jongdae yawned and leaned against the now closed door of their bedroom, wondering whether Junmyeon would notice him or cum first.

Jongdae knew that he wasn’t going to be noticed any time soon as Junmyeon’s hand sped up and his hips began to buck. Even though Junmyeon was being bad, Jongdae was not able to keep himself from smiling at the quiet but still sweet moans his boyfriend let out. Junmyeon’s movements were completely out of sync and sloppy, Jongdae guessed he’s been at it as soon as he left to have a shower. 

Right at that moment, Junmyeon’s hips stilled and his hand slowed down, cum leaving pretty streaks of white along his tummy. His hand slowly dropped to his side and he caught his breath. Jongdae walked toward the bed and wrapped his fingers around Junmyeon’s wrist, moving the hand that was covering his eyes. 

The blush on Junmyeon’s face got deeper when he realised he had been caught. He avoided Jongdae’s eyes and licked his lips, thinking of an excuse, “Dae..”

“Why?” Jongdae frowned and tilted his head to the side, drops of water still falling from his wet hair. He wasn’t mad at Junmyeon, never could be, but he couldn’t think of a reason for Junmyeon to do this. He’s usually very obedient, and didn’t like receiving punishment as much as Jongdae didn’t like giving it, so for him to break such a basic rule of theirs is a surprise.

“I.. I-“

“Have I not satisfied you?” Jongdae teased, pouting more at his boyfriend. 

“No!! That’s not it! Definitely not!” 

Jongdae just laughed and leaned in to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s temple, “I know, I know.” 

Jongdae brushed his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and down his face, lifting his chin so Junmyeon would look at him. “But you know you’ve been bad right?” He sighed as Junmyeon nodded, “And you’ve disappointed me for what? Just to get off?” 

Jongdae got on the bed himself and kneeled between Junmyeon’s legs, pulling them to wrap around his waist. 

“Well, if thats what you want..” Jongdae mumbled, collecting the cooling cum on Junmyeon with his fingers. He wrapped his hand around the base of Junmyeon’s softening dick. Jongdae roughly stroked up and Junmyeon moaned, his hands gripping the white sheets. Jongdae sighed again and played with the leaking tip for a few seconds. “We could’ve easily had fun after I finished washing up.. but you just had to go behind my back.” 

Junmyeon’s whine turned into a groan when Jongdae started properly stroking him and quickly setting a fast and ruthless pace. Slick noises filled the room as the mixture of Junmyeon’s cum and the lube he used before frothed up. Junmyeon had his tongue out, panting and whining as his legs squeezed around Jongdae’s waist, his thighs trying to close. 

Junmyeon’s eyes were screwed shut, and he completely missed the way Jongdae looked at him with a smile, taking in the view below him. Jongdae bit his lip and let out a little hum at the thought of how they must look, with Junmyeon completely naked, his whole body was flushed and his head was thrashing side to side every time Jongdae’s hand squeezed his pink cock too tight. Jongdae was still clothed, in a soft hoodie and some boxers and he stared down at his boyfriend a light pink on his cheekbones, revelling in the fact Junmyeon was so pretty, so sensitive, all for him. 

But Jongdae had to remember this wasn’t a time to shower Junmyeon in love and praises, he had been bad after all. He slows down his hand and focuses on how his boyfriend is once again close to his orgasm. He runs his thumb over the head and watches as cum covers his hand, Junmyeon letting out a long keen. “My naughty little boy... you really have no self control, huh? You just keep taking everything you want?”

Junmyeon whined, and seemed to want to protest, but just said “‘M sorry.” 

He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Jongdae. Jongdae gave him a small smile and ran his hand up Junmyeon’s thigh. He bent Junmyeon’s leg at the knee and started mouthing at the inside of his thigh, leaving noisy wet kisses. He scraped his teeth along the soft skin when Junmyeon is finishing again, the small amount of cum pathetically dribbling out.

Jongdae faked a shocked gasp, “Baby.. you came so soon. Were you really that desperate?” 

One look at Junmyeon, nearly crying and mumbling nonsense, told Jongdae he wasn’t going to get an answer. He shook his head and removed Junmyeon’s shaking legs from himself. Jongdae crawled down, took Junmyeon’s twitching dick into his mouth and loved the sound of Junmyeon’s shout. 

Junmyeon’s hips bucked away from the heat of Jongdae’s mouth, the sensitivity too much. Jongdae held his hips down and began to lap at the underside of Junmyeon’s cock, but a weak hand tugged on his hair and pulled his head up. Jongdae crawled up and laid down next to Junmyeon, pressing up to his side. 

Jongdae kissed the boy and Junmyeon quietly moaned into his mouth, trying his best to kiss back. Jongdae slowly ran his hand down Junmyeon’s torso, sloppily sucking hickeys into his neck, and eventually gripped Junmyeon’s dick again, slowly bringing him to completion. Junmyeon quietly whimpered and Jongdae kissed away the tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“My pretty boy, you did so good for me,” Jongdae kissed the tip of his nose and smiled, “Let’s go clean up, yeah?”

Junmyeon nodded and Jongdae helped him into the bathroom. After getting the water to the right temperature, he lifted Junmyeon into the bathtub. Jongdae stood up to go retrieve the shampoo and conditioner from the shower, when he turned around Junmyeon was pouting and making grabby hands at him and Jongdae laughed. “Okay, fine, I’ll join you,” 

Jongdae stripped and slipped in behind Junmyeon, starting to wash Junmyeon’s hair straight away. He could tell how sleepy Junmyeon was, his head falling forward or to the side before he lifted it again. Jongdae spent the whole time murmuring compliments, the pair rarely dealt with punishments so wanted to make sure Junmyeon was okay. 

He washed out the product in Junmyeon’s hair and helped him out, drying him and then himself. Jongdae put back on what he was wearing, and brought Junmyeon back into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed. 

Jongdae turned around and looked through their closet, pulling out a fuzzy jumper and some pyjama pants. He held them up for Junmyeon to see, “You wanna wear these, Junmyeonnie? They’ll keep you warm,” Jongdae kept his voice quiet and sweet, and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. 

Junmyeon nodded and lifted his arms as legs when Jongdae asked him to. Jongdae made sure to tuck him under the blankets before laying down next to him. Jongdae planted kisses all over his face, making Junmyeon giggle and kiss Jongdae on the mouth properly, “Thank you, Jongdae. I love you.”

Jongdae couldn’t help but blush when Junmyeon smiled like that, so he just buried his face into his neck, mumbling out ‘i love you, too’ and kissing there instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this was written when i was procrastinating on my other fics and its very briefly edited, so i apologise for any grammar mistakes or poorly worded sentences. i dont know why the only fics i can finish are suchen smut that i write in a couple of hours... its a shame. im going to practise writing more this year so hopefully ill finish some of my better ideas. this is just a short fic but i hope you still enjoyed it. 
> 
> i actually planned to make jongdae a mean dom in this fic but.. im such a soft dom so i couldnt do it ;( also.. check out my other fic,, its suchen and longer but its also grosser sooo
> 
> bye


End file.
